PPC Boarder Shipfic Fest
The PPC Boarder Shipfest (AKA Shipfic Fest) is one of the stranger activities that the PPC Board gets up to. It is pretty much exactly what it sounds like, but since newcomers will still probably tilt their heads and go "WTF?" at the results/process, a few words of explanation: We at the PPC do not like to take ourselves too seriously. Therefore, to celebrate the coming of spring and the resurgence of fresh hormones in our young blood (or really just anytime someone feels like starting it) we hold an event in which anyone who wants to writes silly shipfic about various PPC Boarders. Those who do not wish to participate are respected and left out of it. Everyone else is subject to the shippy and often slashy whims of their fellows, with amusing results. There are a few rules, of course: * The first, which has been stated but bears repeating, is that the Shipfest is opt-in only. Anyone who does not consent to participate, or doesn't say anything either way, is respected and left out of it. * Second, the rating should stay PG-13 or lower. This is meant to be silly and fun, not squicky. *Finally, it's kind of creepy to propose ships including yourself, unless they're canon or agreed with the other parties. (Which isn't to say you can't write a you!ship that someone else suggests...) The Shipfest is commonly split into two threads: one for signing up, and one for shipping. Once somebody starts the first shipfest thread, it is traditional to state your willingness to participate if you are willing, and then to call out potential pairings (or more-than-pairings), perhaps along with the grounds (if any) for the 'ship. If of the suggested ships strike your fancy - or if you have any of your own ideas, write them! The second thread will go up a week or so after the first, and is entirely devoted to posting your shipfics. If someone writes a shipfic with you in it, it is then traditional to retaliate and write one about them. Or you can just up and do whatever you want. *wink wink nudge nudge* Trivia Agents are not usually involved in the Shipfic Fest, though this is not a rule. It's just that there's a separate event for them. As a recurring event, the Shipfest was probably inspired by Huinesoron's Very Odd Day series. Probably. The special sub-reality set aside for the events of the Shipfic Fest and the Very Odd Day series—a reality in which Free Love is the ruling force—is known as the Shipverse, and it is actually the native continuum of Agent Luxury. Historical Shipfests The Shipfest usually takes place in or around March of each year, though this has shifted a little with the passage of time. * The first Shipfest took place in 2004. A number of stories and associated items have been preserved from it: ** Bjam's original list of ships, in response to a challenge from Kaltia: Wayback Machine ** Bjam/BeautyID, by Bjam ** Bjam/hS/BeautyID, by Bjam ** Huinesoron's Very Odd Day, by Huinesoron ** Huinesoron/Kaitlyn, by Twiggy ** Claudia/Ella/Techno-Dann, by Ella Darcy ** Miss Cam/Kaltia, by Miss Cam - NSFW! NC-17 rated! * The 2005-2007 Shipfests, if they occurred, are currently lost to history. * The 2008 Shipfic Fest was kindly archived and made available by Cassie Cameron-Young, and may be viewed here. Includes such (in)famous 'ships as Male Boarder Boy Band/Female Boarders and Permission Givers/Permission Givers' Hat. * There doesn't seem to have been a 2009 shipfest; the PPC was going through a quiet patch that year. * The 2010 Shipfest by JulyFlame: PPC Board Archives, Altchives. * The 2011 Shipfest by JulyFlame: PPC Board Archives, Altchives. * The 2012 Shipfest by Data Junkie: PPC Board Archives, Altchives. * The 2013 Shipfest by Data Junkie: PPC Board Archives, Altchives. * The 2014 Shipfest: ** Preparatory thread by Huinesoron: Altchives. ** Official shipping list: Livejournal, Dreamwidth. ** Shipfic thread by Huinesoron: PPC Board Archives, Altchives. * The 2015 Shipfest: ** Preparatory thread by Huinesoron: Altchives. ** Official shipping list: archived by Huinesoron. ** Shipfic thread by Huinesoron: Altchives. * The 2016 Shipfest: ** Preparatory thread by Desdendelle: Altchives. ** Shipfic thread by Huinesoron: Altchives. * The 2017 Shipfest: ** Preparatory thread by Desdendelle: Altchives. ** Shipfic thread by Zingenmir: Altchives. * The 2018 Shipfest: ** Preparatory thread by Calliope: PPC Board. ** Shipfic thread by Tomash: PPC Board. Category:PPC Games Category:Events